


代发【尊礼】印记

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 给悲欢老师补档
Kudos: 10





	代发【尊礼】印记

【尊礼】印记  
夏末的夜风微有寒意，吹着周防尊不甚清明的头脑。生日宴会上被十束草薙和吠舞罗众人灌了不少酒，热闹的杯盘碰撞声和众人吵吵闹闹的祝福好像仍在耳侧，周防尊揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，点了支烟，拒绝了草薙开车送他回去的建议，摆摆手决定借着夜风让自己清醒点再回家。  
宗像可不喜欢他一身酒气的回去，想想每次被宗像从床上踹下去他就感觉一阵悲伤……  
大半夜的打开家门，毫无疑问只有卧室的灯亮着，周防尊轻手轻脚的推开卧室门，宗像还没睡，倚在枕上读一本书，被子滑落至肩胛，白皙圆润的肩头和手臂就暴露在空气中，从周防尊的角度，正好看得见随着呼吸微动的蝴蝶骨。  
真的很像美丽的蝴蝶，栖息在白纸一样的背上。想在这白纸一样的人身上留下自己的印记，独一无二的那种。  
听到声音的宗像转头看他，因为摘了眼镜他看书离得很近，再回头时便有一瞬间的眩晕，一向清明锐利的紫眸由于失焦显得朦朦胧胧，是这样毫无防备的姿态，把自己最柔软放松的一面给自己的恋人欣赏。  
周防尊坐在床沿弯下腰和宗像接吻，他嘴里酒的辛辣与宗像清凉的薄荷气息碰撞交织，唇舌交缠间暧昧的水声敲打在两人的耳膜。周防尊的手托着宗像的后脑防止他磕到，微凉的发丝流过指间，酥麻的舒适感从手指传到身体各处。  
两个人呼吸都有些急促时，宗像微微喘息着推开他：“阁下能去洗个澡么，一身的酒味，您今天到底喝了多少。”不满的瞪视也在泛着情欲水色的双眸软化下变得分外撩人。  
早就被撩拨得起了反应的周防尊无奈地扒掉衣服进了浴室，过了一会浴室里传出一声：“宗像，我浴巾好像放外边了。”  
“真不知道阁下的大脑还能派上什么用场。”宗像礼司吐槽无果后还是拿着浴巾打开一道门缝把浴巾递过去。  
马上被一只手臂拽进了浴室，连人带浴巾直接被花洒中的热水浇了个湿透。  
“我说周防，您绝对是故意的吧”被迫淋了一身水的宗像挑起危险的笑容，他不喜欢太热的水，这一下浇得他挺难受，湿漉漉的衣服贴在肌肤上更是感觉不舒服，他干脆当着周防尊的面把碍事的衣物悉数脱下，不出所料感受到了眼前人逐渐粗重的呼吸。  
“你才是故意的吧，宗像。”周防尊看着光洁裸露的宗像礼司，淋得湿透连发丝都软绵绵的贴在脸颊边，没戴眼镜的缘故眼神显得迷蒙，白纸一样的身上泛着水色，让人想起一切性感的，美好的，柔韧的，湿润火热的情事。  
偏偏这个人还对着他笑，“没错，我就是故意的，阁下有什么想说的么。”  
周防尊身体力行的告诉宗像他没什么想说的现在只想做。  
那么精致好看的一张脸，加上不常扬起的唇角，周防尊感觉自己要炸了，嗯，某个部位。  
没什么理由控制自己的欲望。  
唇舌再次以难解难分的架势缠了上去，周防尊把宗像礼司按在墙壁上，手卡住他柔韧的腰，手指轻轻顺着小巧精致的腰窝画圈。  
宗像的腰很快软下来，没办法周防尊只要一碰他的腰他就控制不住的身体发软，而周防尊显然很乐于利用他腰上过于敏感的神经。  
周防尊吮吻着他薄白的颈侧，很快留下杂乱的，由于过于凶狠而紫红的吻痕。宗像发出不知是疼痛还是欢愉的呜咽，挣扎着想说不要留下那些过于明显的痕迹，却在周防啃咬锁骨时犬齿划过的快感下发出更甜腻的喘息。  
周防尊的手顺着腰一路向下，揉捏着两片臀瓣，滑进诱人的一弯弧沟中，手指浅浅划过早已湿漉滑腻的穴口。  
宗像努力咬牙压抑住一声闷哼，周防尊听得太阳穴都跳了跳，却并未进行下一步动作，反而伸手握住了宗像前端已经抬头的欲望，手法熟练地给予不上不下的刺激感，宗像的喘息越来越明显急促，欲望伴随吻痕一路灼烧向下，他越来越难以控制自己的呻吟和喘息，没有被慰藉的穴口愈发强烈的反应着自己的欲求，腿软得只能撑着墙壁才能勉强支撑。  
“唔……嗯”手指进入的时候宗像的身体短暂的紧绷，迷迷糊糊想着不知道周防从哪摸出的润滑，手臂反射性地环住了周防尊的肩膀。  
周防尊少见而耐心地帮他做着扩张，尽管被宗像湿热的内里绞得从指尖到头皮都在发麻，手指刮擦过敏感点时宗像腿软得几乎站不住，压抑不住的呻吟和喘息充斥着浴室，绯红从他的脸颊颈侧锁骨胸口向下蔓延。  
周防尊硬挺的性器戳在宗像的小腹，画出道道痕迹，他真的忍得快要炸了，天知道宗像里面为什么这么紧，他每次都不怎么敢直接就进去。  
宗像喘息着分开双腿，柔韧的腰在周防尊手里不安分地扭来扭去，在周防尊按压刮擦某一点时带着点呜咽的呻吟终于忍不住叫出声来：“嗯……啊！快点进来……唔嗯……周防尊！你要是还硬着就给我进来！”  
伴随着进入体内的炽热，耳边响起的是周防尊含糊不清的调笑：“我硬不硬你还不知道吗，宗—像—礼—司。”  
宗像喘息着努力适应深埋体内的性器，随着周防尊的动作两具身体逐渐契合，不知道什么时候周防尊关掉了花洒，没了水声的浴室里逐渐被一种暧昧的喘息黏腻的呻吟和更淫靡的水声填满，空气里好像流动着蜂蜜一样甜腻。  
随着一声惊喘宗像礼司被周防尊紧紧按在墙壁上，周防尊的手托着他的臀瓣，宗像本来无力支撑的腿此时紧紧盘住周防尊的腰，这种勉强支撑的姿势却因为重力的作用而格外深入，直挺挺地戳到要命的深度，宗像几乎被弄出生理泪水，眼角红红唇瓣微张，除了喘息和呻吟什么声音都发不出来。  
“太……深了，嗯……啊……轻点，周防……尊。”勉强吐出的话语也被顶弄得支离破碎，胸膛剧烈起伏，偏偏宗像正对着镜子，只要稍稍一瞥就能看到镜子里自己满面潮红深陷情欲的样子，干脆垂了眼不去看，泄愤似的一口咬住周防尊的肩。  
周防尊闷哼一声舔吮宗像的耳垂，专心致志伺候着宗像，宗像哪里敏感什么角度什么力道能让他舒服周防尊清楚得很，果然没多久宗像舒服得连咬着他的力气都没了，舌尖在咬出的齿痕上舔来舔去，绵长的带着泣音的呻吟刺激得周防尊加紧攻势，痉挛绞紧的内里爽的他几乎控制不住。  
“嗯啊……好……嗯……好难受……快点……周防”宗像大概失了神，无意识的扭动腰肢迎合他的动作，一句完整的话都说不出来，被变着花样顶弄敏感点的时候随着一声拔高变调的呻吟终于抓着周防尊的肩背射了出来，高潮后无法控制的痉挛紧缩差点让周防尊在这就交代了。  
于是周防尊就着这个姿势抱住宗像两个人从热得透不过气的浴室出来，短暂的从宗像体内抽离，把他整个人按在柔软的大床上，对准高潮后正微微翕动的穴口狠狠深入到底。  
“啊！别……太……太深了……受不了”手指紧紧扯住身下的床单，听到周防尊笑着在他耳边说：“这样就不行了么，munakata.”  
骨子里和周防尊对立的好战因子即使在情事中也体现得淋漓尽致，不管从哪个角度看喘息着说出“哦呀到底是谁不行了”这句话都是自己作死的表现。黏腻的水声愈发响亮，肉体纠缠的声音伴随着汗水几乎化成了实质的流体，高潮后本就敏感的身体碰一碰都颤抖，更别提周防尊舔舐过雪白脊背时的快感，沿着蝴蝶骨一路向下啃咬出红印，吻痕杂乱无章的交织在一起，像是以雪白身体做画布，以情事画出的，最艳丽的画卷。  
到后来两个人都有些失控，近乎失态的欲求填满大脑，快感如此鲜明，酥麻的快意遍布全身，粗重的喘息和呻吟刺激着大脑，周防尊几乎是以做个一夜的架势折腾着宗像，直到嗓子都沙哑，两个人筋疲力尽的时候才停下来，谁都说不清到底做了几次，看宗像的反应周防想这么疯狂的性事以后大概是很少有这种机会了。  
周防尊从身后抱着宗像礼司，头蹭在他颈窝里，声音闷闷的像只在撒娇的大猫：“宗像，今天我生日，要礼物。”  
宗像撑起绵软的身体，翻身似笑非笑俯视着周防尊：“哦呀，阁下是说除了我您还想要些别的什么东西？”说罢他用舌尖舔舐着周防尊肩上的齿痕，潮湿的呼吸弄得周防尊心里酥酥软软的，忍不住按住宗像的头，唇瓣触碰又分开，再次接吻就更加渴望深入，啃了半天宗像嫌弃的看他一眼，擦了擦唇角，“一股酒味。”  
喂嫌我喝酒刚才是谁撩拨我的，周防尊两须懵逼。  
鉴于宗像手感太好周防还是忍不住把人往自己怀里按，手指轻轻拂过白瓷般肌肤上暧昧的吻痕咬痕，揉捏着宗像柔韧的腰肢。  
宗像痒得一躲，从周防尊身上滚到床的另一侧去，把头埋进枕头，声音带着不满：“您弄成这样明天我还怎么上班，说了多少次了不要留下这种……痕迹。”  
周防尊怎么舍得放开他，顺势一滚又把人抱回了怀里，“不行，就要给你身上留点印记。”  
说罢指了指自己身上的齿痕：“你不也咬了我这么狠一口么。”  
宗像终于舍得赏他一个扬起的唇角，哼了一声随手关了卧室灯，揉了揉周防尊的头发，小声在周防尊耳边说：  
“生日快乐，周防。”

就是想在你身上留下我的印记，这是我们属于彼此的痕迹，吻痕和齿印都会消失，但我们还有很长很长的时间，在彼此身体和心里留下抹不去的印记。  
在一场深夜的性事后闭着眼睛撒娇一样的打闹，这是你只能在我面前展现的样子。  
我们只能被彼此占有和烙印 。  
【Fin】


End file.
